EX Gohanks
is the EX-Fusion of Kid Gohan and Trunks. This version of Gohanks was created by Dragon Ball Fusions and to appear in Dragon Ball Heroes, due to a special collaboration between both video-games. Appearance Gohanks' facial features are inherited from Trunks, although his eye color and spiky black hair, aside from a purple colored segment, come from Gohan. His gi is a combination of Trunks' with the white muffler and purple belt that Gohan used to wear when he was younger, alongside a new white cloth covering the center of his outfit. He also wears a single Metamo-Ring on his left arm. Personality Gohanks is super competitive and arrogant, unable to realize his own limits. His fighting style is more serious than Gotenks' and is slightly more mature than him, but his overall personality is still very similar, frustrating Pan. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Fusions'' Pan met a young version of her father in the Satan City found inside the Time Rift. After being frustrated by Gotenks' personality, Pan decided to set up Trunks and the young Gohan to fuse together, in order to create a warrior that surpasses Gotenks. Gohanks' power exponentially surpasses the weaker fusion Gotenks, but his personality was disappointingly similar. Reacting badly to the comparison, Gohanks immediately left, telling Pan and Tekka that he'd show his power by defeating Beerus. Racing to Beerus' world, Tekka and the others find a beaten up, but still alive, Gohanks, who couldn't believe he had lost. Power EX Gohanks surpasses Gotenks in power, most likely due to young Gohan during the Cell Saga being more battle-oriented than Goten during the Majin Buu Saga. He is also fast enough to rush all the way from Satan City to Beerus' Planet through the Time Rift. However, he is still severely outclassed by Beerus and was given a much-deserved beatdown, although he was able to survive. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Double Buster' - A Energy Wave originally used by Trunks. It's EX Gohanks' special attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Final Masenko '- A combination of Gohan's Full Power Masenko and Trunks' Godlike Final Flash that appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Godlike Big Bang Kamehameha' - A combination of Gohan's Limitbreaker Kamehameha and Trunks' Godlike Big Bang Attack. *'Godlike Final Flash' - A Energy Wave originally used by Trunks. EX Gohanks fires an extremely powerful Final Flash with godlike power. *'Godlike Big Bang Attack' - A Energy Sphere originally used by Trunks. EX Gohanks fires an extremely powerful Big Bang Attack with godlike power. *'Limitbreaker Kamehameha' - A Energy Wave originally used by Gohan. First, EX Gohanks either lifts his hands joined together in the air, or joins his hands to his side. Then, he charges the attack with his hands drawn his side, like a regular Kamehameha. Finally, he fires the attack towards his opponent in the form of an orange-red energy wave. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Gallery DBFusions-EX Gohanks Screenshot 001.png DBFusions-EX Gohanks Screenshot 002.png|Character profile from Dragon Ball Fusions Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Gohanks (EX).png|Character Sticker in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - EX Gohanks.png|EX Gohanks in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fusion Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Earthlings Category:Martial Artists Category:Z Fighters Category:Siblings